Icha Icha Teens
by fairyunderstarryskies
Summary: Awakenings, trysts, conversations, revelations and maybe some relationships all inspired by an infamous book series. Three way for now, possibly yaoi and yuri later. Told in multi-chapter episodes, completed episode 1 - Team Seven on 9/11/13. EXPLICIT CONTENT.
1. Sakura

**WARNING: graphic content, adult/mature readers only. In fact some mature readers may decide this isn't for them. Read at your own risk.**

**NARUTO and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura practically threw herself into her apartment and slammed the door shut behind her. She was tired, hungry, dirty and in a really, really bad mood.

Her mission had been almost five days long. She looked around her apartment. The place was musty and dark. Should she fix a meal since she hadn't eaten since breakfast? Should she take a shower since she was caked in mud and other people's blood? Should she open a window and scream away her stress? She settled for a little of all of the above.

She turned on the ceiling fan to encourage air circulation. She dropped her pack and weapons and tools to the floor and decided to just leave them where they fell. As she walked around her apartment she stripped off her clothes and let them fall as well.

In the bathroom she turned on the shower. Then she went to the kitchen and while the water heated up she fixed herself a sandwich. She scowled. Five days ago Sakura had left a tidy apartment for herself and here it was getting messy again. She shrugged and bit into her sandwich. Her stomach was so empty it almost hurt to eat after so long.

She munched away but lost interest half way through the sandwich. Steam was coming out of the bathroom so the shower was finally ready. She hopped in and nearly scalded herself. She added just a touch of cool water to make it tolerable. Then she stood under the shower nozzle and let it beat hot water on her. Finally, something to work on the knots in her shoulders and upper back.

Sakura didn't know what she wanted. She sort of felt like punching something. But not quite. Getting really, totally blind drunk? Well, maybe. If she hadn't just spent the day fighting and running, killing and healing she might feel like burning off the restless energy running around the training field track and screaming. Maybe mixing the noise and the drinkings - she could head to the karaoke bar. Something to blow off steam. Something to let her forget.

She washed her hair and watched blood run down the tub with the shampoo. When did that get there? The opportunities were actually numerous. She reached for her razor. Five days out in the field was five days without a shower and therefore five days without grooming. Having lathered up her legs, she went to town, pulling the razor against the skin in long stretches. The bit around the pubic area was getting quite disorderly, too. She tsked and arranged a leg on the ledge of the tub and got to work taming the patch between her legs.

She stood up and stretched. A yawn came out of no where. The water was losing heat. She finished her shaving. Then she made a second go with the soap at all her problem areas. Finally her skin felt scrubbed raw and totally fresh. Her hair was clean and no longer limp from neglect.

Sakura turned off the water and pulled in her towel. Maybe she should go to the bar. She was by no means a great singer, but getting drunk on whiskey sours and then belting out "Play that Funky Music" until the whole bar sang with her was always fun.

She swept the shower curtain aside and stepped out of the tub. She dried her legs and arms and wrapped the towel around herself. She pushed her wet hair back. Sakura stepped out of the bathroom and froze stalk still.

Outside the shower she could see into her kitchen and her small dining table. Sasuke was sitting there, staring back at her. Naruto leaned against a counter, a sandwich half way to his mouth. He was also staring at her, mouth hanging open.

They all found their voices at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Sa-sakura-chan!"

"Hn."

"I said, what the hell are you doing here? I swear, if I have another mission already I'm going to burn all of Tsunade's sake!"

"No! No mission!" Naruto squeaked. Sakura must have looked scary because even Sasuke looked a little pale. "We just wanted to say welcome back and see if you wanted to get ramen!"

"You want to get ramen and you dragged me here." Sasuke crossed his arms and pretended to study the wall next to Sakura.

"Tch. Is that why you couldn't wait outside like civilized people and just had to help yourself to my food?" Sakura gestured to Naruto's forgotten sandwich.

"Ack!" Naruto hastily grabbed a plate near to him and put the sandwich on it. Crumbs flew everywhere as he wiped his hands on his shirt. He looked back at Sakura and she couldn't help but notice as he let his gaze sweep over her legs.

Sakura frowned and Naruto's mouth closed with a click. He had been on the verge of drooling. She felt a funny tremor deep inside. She looked at Sasuke and was startled to find he was staring openly at her chest, just barely covered by the towel.

For just a moment, a mere fraction of a second, she felt exposed, weak and vulnerable. She was outnumbered. They could do whatever they wanted to her and she wouldn't able to stop it. The tremor she had felt came back as a jolt of electricity lighting up all of her nerves. She licked her lips and suddenly two pairs of eyes were staring at her mouth. Who said she had to let them? Who said she couldn't have her way with them powerless to stop _her_?

She crossed her arms, pretending not notice how it pushed up her breasts. "So? Why did you just come in? My clothes and my gear are all over the place, you could have given me a chance to clean up."

"But...Sakura-chan, this is pretty clean compared to my place."

Sasuke grunted, eyes still on her chest.

"You just wanted a chance to catch me naked."

Naruto blanched. "N-no! Sakura-chan, I w-would, I'd never... ahh..." Pink rose on his face and darkened to red.

"Yeah right. I know Jiraya taught you how to spy on the women's baths. Now you want to try that on me."

The war on Naruto's face as he was more or less busted was very amusing. But Sakura couldn't let herself enjoy it yet. She turned on Sasuke, making sure to move her arms so her breasts would bounce. She caught the barest bobble of his Adam's apple. "And I thought you had more manners."

As if she didn't care about them any more she stepped into the main room and began picking up her clothes. "Whatever, I shouldn't expect much better, I suppose." She gave Sasuke a pointed look as she picked up her bra. Oh he was definitely blushing.

She shook her head and water from her hair sprayed onto her shoulders. "I'm going to get dressed. If you still want ramen after your sandwich, we can do that." With Sasuke's eyes still on her, Sakura threw caution to the wind and smirked.

She walked into her bedroom down the hall from the bathroom. She didn't close the door, though no one could see in from the kitchen. She considered whatever happened next an experiment.

Sakura pushed her dirty things into the hamper in her closet. She pulled down a clean blouse and skirt and stepped to her chest for fresh underwear. She tried to convince herself she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke lounging the doorway. But there was a warmth in her belly and it was spreading.

"So.. uh, red...or blue?" She held up a pair of panties in turn, a red one, then a blue one.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. He smirked and said nothing. What cheek.

Her bravery was faltering. Just seconds ago she had felt so powerful and now she felt like she was dancing to Sasuke's tune. To hell with that!

"Okay, fine I'll try each one on and you can tell me." Sakura turned to her bed and tossed the panties next to her outfit. She pulled the towel from around her, grateful that her blush would be hidden from this angle.

Sasuke could only see her back, but it was a full view. Sakura swallowed hard and rubbed her hair with the towel. She imagined him stiffening and blushing. Maybe he would even leave.

"Sakura-chan! You have a great ass, dattebayo!"

Sakura froze. When did _he_ get here? Of course the plan backfired. Things never went according to plan for her. She whirled around, snapping her towel to her front. "What...?"

The strong, dark, silent one finally spoke up. "He said you have a nice ass."

Sakura stared at Sasuke and the world was forgotten. She could sink right into those cold, black pools and be very, very happy. She blinked and forced herself to look at Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" The look on Naruto's face was... adoring? hopeful? She felt warm, comfortable. "Are you mad at me? I can't tell."

"Naruto..." She found she was smiling. It was hard to stay mad at such a lovable idiot. She examined her feelings and decided she didn't really care. Let them stare. Let them do more than stare. Maybe this was what she needed.

"Maybe you can tell me which pair of panties is better, red or blue." Sakura deliberately turned again to hold up the underwear in question.

Naruto was suddenly a lot closer than before. "Neither one, dattebayo."

Sakura jumped a little and looked over her shoulder. Naruto was down on one knee, taking in the sight of her rear end from a much, much closer place. Her eyes widened when she realized she could feel his breath on her bare cheeks.

Naruto held out a hand but stopped just an inch shy of connecting. He looked up at her, worshipful and begging for permission. So. Cute.

Sakura nodded. She turned her head straight forward and closed her eyes. She tried to ready herself but still gasped lightly when she felt a warm hand cup one ass cheek. The warmth was back and growing hotter. Oh yes, this would do nicely.

Sakura opened her eyes a crack and hazarded a look at Sasuke. She almost thought he might have left by this point but he was still in her doorway. His arms hung loose at his side and he stared at her with undeniable heat. Her tummy did flipflops and her tongue flickered out to wet her lips. Sasuke's lips parted as she did this.

Another hand moved to her backside and Sakura's eyes popped open the rest of the way. Sasuke smirked but he couldn't keep his hands flexing. And he couldn't keep a shadow of envy from flying over his face as Naruto kneaded Sakura's ass.

Sasuke took a step and then as if he wanted to take it back, he lifted his foot again. Sakura looked at him. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask, what do you need an engraved invitation?

And then he was standing right in front of her, all intensity and gorgeousness. Sakura felt like she was melting under his gaze. She wondered what he saw... And then he was pulling away the forlorn towel that still hung between them. She whimpered softly as she was bared to him.

Behind her she heard, "aw, I have to share you with Sasuke-teme?"

"Tsch, kiss my ass." She responded. Really, who did he think he was? Coming in, trying to catch her in the shower, and then eating her food and- Sakura gasped and stumbled into Sasuke. Naruto had literally kissed her ass.

Sasuke caught her with cool hands around her waist. Sakura had her nose pressed to his hard chest. She could still feel Naruto gliding his teeth over the skin of her butt. She shivered, goosebumps speeding up her spine and down her arms. Sasuke looked down at her with a smirk.

"Bit off more than you can chew?" His voice was soft, dark and nearly lethal.

Oh no. He was not going to get away with this. Sakura was not going to let him win this particular power match.

"Never. I'm a little worried that Naruto might bite though." She cast a glance over her shoulder and just saw a mop of blond hair.

"Tsch." Sasuke stood still, hands remaining at Sakura's waist.

Honestly, what was his problem? Naruto might not understand social norms, but at least she didn't have to initiate every single step. Sakura took a moment to close her eyes and collect herself. She gulped as Naruto did something at the top of her legs, just below the ass that sort of tickled, and sort of aroused her - more than she already was.

Sakura ran her hands up Sasuke's chest and to his neck. "I'm guessing you're not a butt-man."

Sasuke allowed Sakura to guide his head closer. "Not really." She felt a hand glide from her waist up over her ribs. His black eyes were ever so close, and then they closed. Sakura felt Sasuke's breath on her lips and then her eyes closed as she leaned into his kiss.

It was heaven...if heaven is a dangerous and dark place. Electricity coursed through her joints, waves of heat and cold crashed on her. She felt Sasuke tighten his grip around her waist and ribs and responded with a soft moan. In a distant part of her mind she was aware that Naruto had stood up behind her, hands still at her hips and sliding forward.

Too soon they had to come up for air. Like a tired swimmer, Sakura looked straight up at the ceiling of her room, gulping down air. Naruto was kissing her shoulder. Then he moved her wet hair aside and tongued the side of her neck.

In front of her, Sasuke moved a hand to her breast and slipped his thumb over the nipple. She shook and gasped in delight. The boys' attention had already raised both nipples to alert status.

Only she had ever really played with herself like this. *ahem* A kunoichi has needs, after all, and she can't wait for male shinobi get over all their hangups to help her get off.

But there went Sasuke and his damned perfection guessing exactly what she liked. He kissed her on the side of the neck opposite Naruto, and then he crouched down to where he could take a nipple in his mouth. He thumbed the other one. Behind her Naruto pressed his growing erection between her ass cheeks.

If this wasn't heaven, then there was something seriously wrong with the promised land.

Sakura forced herself out of the reverie that was about to make her knees buckle. "Okay!" She gasped. "Okay, why am I the only one without any clothes on?" She stood as straight as she could, even with shaky knees.

She moved so she could look at Naruto. Without a word he peeled off his shirt. Lovely, large shoulders came into view, suntanned pecs sat over a perfect six pack. Sakura favored him with a smile. Very nice.

She looked back to Sasuke. His face was a little rebellious. Everything was always such a fight with him. But she had an idea. With her hands at his waist she pushed them under his shirt, up and up it rose. Sakura was deeply satisfied to see him shudder as her fingertips brushed over his nipples. And then the shirt was shoved into Sasuke's armpits. Sakura stepped against him and loved how his chest felt against her heated nipples. Just loved it.

"Sasuke-kun?" She whispered.

He grunted and raised his arms so she could push up his shirt. Hmph. As if. She pushed up the shirt so that it covered his face and effectively tethered his arms over his head. And then she left it there.

If he thought he could have her do his bidding without even a "please" he certainly had another thing coming.

Moving swiftly, Sakura repositioned herself and licked one of Sasuke's nipples. Behind her Naruto began to laugh. And then he chortled outright as Sasuke stopped and started in surprise. Sakura's lifelong crush was not best pleased by being made to look a fool. He stepped back out of Sakura's reach and tore the shirt from his head.

Naruto cackled. "God, teme, you should have seen yourself." He laughed harder, holding both arms around his waist.

Sakura giggled. She tried to apologize but found she just laughed harder. "I'm... I'm sorry... Sasuke-kun. I..." Sakura couldn't help laughing. At least he finally had his shirt off.

Sasuke looked murderous and a dangerous red gleam started to come into his eyes. Sasuke took a step toward Sakura. If his Sharingan had activated she would have been worried, but even though she stumbled a step back into Naruto she could only cover her mouth and try to stop giggling.

"You're going to pay for that." With a growl Sasuke grabbed Sakura and plucked her off her feet. He tossed her onto her bed and he landed on top of her. She squeaked as he pounced on her but the rest was muffled by a deep and powerful kiss.

He was everywhere all at once, one hand pulling her ass, the other holding her head like a vice. His chest covered her completely and even though his lips were amazing, the muscles in his torso felt distinct against her heated flesh. A momentary gasp by Sakura gave Sasuke the opening to thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. He growled and she mewled in response.

Sakura could do little more than pull a hand through his hair and clutch at his back. Her legs were wrapped around his hips. She realized he had a hard-on, and she felt it through his pants. As Sasuke savaged her mouth she tipped her hips back and was rewarded with the glorious feeling of his engorged cock press against her entrance. At that Sasuke growled loudly and pulled his mouth away.

Sakura pouted.

"Don't push me. I'm holding myself back as it is."

Just how was it fair that one man could be this sexy? Even his voice made Sakura flood with desire. She lowered her eyes, daring him on. "Why hold back?"

That dangerous look came on him again. But it slid away as the mattress dipped at Sakura's side.

"Oi, bastard, don't hog Sakura-chan." The beautiful blond settled in next to Sakura and pressed his nose against her shoulder. "You're really pretty, Sakura-chan, your skin is so soft and you smell amazing - like strawberries and vanilla!"

Sakura giggled. "That's my shampoo." She pulled an arm away from Sasuke and wrapped it around Naruto's head for an awkward hug. "But thank you. I appreciate it."

Naruto lay on his side, a hand on Sakura's belly. Sasuke scowled but pulled away. He lay on Sakura's other side, a protective hand on one breast.

Sakura grinned at Naruto. "I never really noticed what a great build you have, Naruto." She ran her hand along his bare chest. She licked a lip. "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

The blond blushed deeply. "Well, you know, it's not that easy, dattebayo."

"Tsch." Came from Sakura's left side. "The second any girl realizes what an idiot you are, they'll run."

"Shut up, teme! At least I've actually been with a girl!"

Sakura felt her ears burn. She turned her head to look at Sasuke. Never?

Sasuke's face was pale except for scarlet spots high on his cheeks. "Dobe. Shut the hell up before I make you."

"Yeah right, like you could." Grumbled Naruto. But he said no more on it.

Sakura was confused. What didn't she know? Naruto had already slept with a girl? Who? And Sasuke hadn't? Really?

Sasuke pressed his face to Sakura's breast and she forgot all her questions. His strong, clever tongue slipped about and whispered over the skin, making the nipple rise again. His hand trailed over her skin, down her stomach and over her belly button. It dipped at her pubic bone and stopped where it could cover the juncture between her legs.

Sakura sighed contentedly and arched her back slightly. On the other side Naruto put his hand to her breast and slipped his fingers around the nipple. The two distinctly different touches made Sakura's head spin.

And then the evil little jinchuriki decided to match Sasuke by putting his mouth to the nipple.

With both her boys working her nipples with their tongues, Sakura's brain nearly shorted out. She twitched and shook and spasmed. She wanted to cry and she wanted to scream, but she almost couldn't make any sounds other than short little grunts of utter pleasure.

She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her head back into her mattress. It seemed like the pleasure would crash and overwhelm her but it didn't. She was so aroused she could feel her own moisture dripping down. Her arms were wrapped, each around one boy. She felt so good she could almost laugh.

Sakura's happiness balloon wasn't so much popped as it was set on fire by one Uchiha sending fingers seeking in the folds between her legs.

Sakura hadn't seen her "boys" exchange glances over her chest. Silent messages were sent and received. Without breaking their rhythm of licking, first Sasuke and then Naruto slid a hand toward her honey pot.

Sasuke first stirred her up by flicking her clit. Sakura cried out and almost threw both boys from her bed. They held her down, each arm pinned down by one male torso. She babbled and cried out. Her back arched and lay flat. Sasuke took that as a cue to move on. His traveling fingers moved to her entrance. Naruto took over on the clit, marking a steady circle on it.

"Omigod" whimpered Sakura over and over. When Sasuke's fingers slipped into her cunt the boys also picked up the pace on her nipples. Sakura responded by screaming and thrashing.

She was laid bare and open. Her arms were pinned, her sensitive nipples were being assaulted, her most private area was invaded...and she couldn't think of anything other than how fucking good it felt.

"fffFFFFffffuuuuuck! Oh god! FUCK YES!" The orgasm racked her body. Once more her back arched sharply, head and hips digging hard into the mattress. Eyes squeezed tight enough that tears spilled out. Sakura's strength fluctuated and she moved the boys closer into her embrace. Even her toes curled. She spasmed repeatedly and the boys could barely hang on.

Slowly her shudders calmed down, but every now and then another big quake ran through her and she gasped. Sakura's eyes blinked open and a few more tears fell. That was... that was...

Sasuke moved and Sakura jolted. Everything, absolutely everything triggered her nerves. She could feel the threads in the sheets underneath her. She could feel the details of Naruto's hand against the inside of her thigh. "Oh my god." She whispered.

"Sakura," whispered Sasuke. "I'm going to pull out my hand now."

Sakura's breath caught. What did that mean? She found out as she felt the fullness down there come down. It...sort of hurt.

"You're really sensitive, Sakura-chan. If you warned us we would have gone slower." Naruto lay a tender kiss on her breast.

Sakura gave a weak laugh and pulled her arms to herself. How in the world was she supposed to have known that? "I don't... I didn't..." She laughed again and still felt like crying a little bit. She covered her eyes with one hand.

She felt Sasuke move at her side. There was a mass pressing against her hip. Come to think of it, there was one on the other side too. But right now, Sasuke was stretching up and running a hand through her hair. She moved her hand out of the way and he peered down at her. Then he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Have you ever come before?" He asked softly.

She blinked up at him. She should have felt embarrassed but she didn't. Although, given the circumstances, it made a certain amount of sense. "Nothing like that. I...that is, um, by myself... it was never like that."

"Hn."

"Wow, really, Sakura-chan? Ten-ten told me you did it with Lee."

Sakura made a sour face. Trust Naruto to ruin the moment. "Well we didn't, okay? Don't believe everything Ten-ten says."

"Oh." Naruto moved so he paralleled Sasuke more closely. "But she made it sound like Lee was the one running around saying he had become a man because you-"

"Ugh just stop. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Aw, but now-"

"Just cut it out, dobe." Sasuke looked into her eyes. "If she hasn't come with a man before, then that's all she needs to say."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He smirked. Sakura felt alarm. He was thinking something unpleasant. "But really, Lee?"

"What! Just a minute ago-"

"I told you you would pay for earlier!"

"You jerk!" Sakura leaped up and tried to pin Sasuke but just succeeded in getting into a wrestling match with him. As long as she didn't use her monster strength he had the advantage and soon he pinned her arms at her sides and cradled her.

"Hmph. Well apparently you haven't even done it with a girl." Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.

His eyes were immediately flinty. "And you have?"

"I...what? No! But Naruto has."

"I don't care about that."

"Why not?!" Sakura struggled and Sasuke soon let her go.

"Because I know why he's not still with that girl and it's not my concern."

Sakura sat as demurely as she could between the two boys while wearing no clothes. "Well what is your concern? Why is it such a big deal if you haven't been with a girl? So you're a virgin, so what?"

"My concern is that you got with Lee! If you didn't have sex with him, is he lying?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, that's what-"

"Hush" said both Sakura and Sasuke in unison.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms over her breasts. "We dated. For a **very** short time. It was barely even dating. It was more like..."

"Hn." Sasuke looked totally unmoved.

Sakura swallowed. "Okay so we fooled around. We weren't really compatible but it seemed like the thing to do and... um. Okay, so the point is I went down on him. And he went nuts for it. He kept saying thank you, thank you, now my youth has blossomed completely and all that stuff."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto began to laugh silently. The bed shook as he tried to keep it quiet. Sasuke smirked.

"Gah. Shut up. It was embarrassing and awful enough the first time. Then he became like an addict or something and never gave me anything back. Ugh this was a while ago. It barely even lasted a month. And now everyone thinks he was my first?!" Sakura threw herself dramatically back on her bed.

Naruto busted out laughing.

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." Then he moved to Sakura's side.

She rolled onto her side to face Sasuke. "I think I should get to ask, don't you think? We're sharing a bed and we're on the same team..."

Sasuke frowned. Then he relented. "Fine."

"You've never slept with a girl before?"

"No."

"What about guys?"

He gave her a stony look.

"Okay, okay. Why haven't you ever been with a girl before?"

Sasuke started to shrug.

Sakura spoke quickly, "Don't tell me you don't know. You are the most beautiful man in Konoha, and the most eligible bachelor. If you gave girls half a chance they would line up to kiss you anywhere you want."

A light blush appeared on Sasuke's cheeks. He cleared his throat.

The bed moved as Naruto came to Sakura's other side. "Yeah, I want to hear this too."

Sasuke drew in a long breath. "It just hasn't been the right time. Or the right girl. Or something. It never feels comfortable to me."

Sakura moved a hand up to Sasuke's chest. It was much more pale than Naruto's and narrower. But there wasn't an ounce of fat to be found on it. In response to her movement Sasuke placed a hand on her bare hip.

"Oi, teme, if girls are so intimidating then how come you can lie down with Sakura-chan without freaking out?"

"Tsch. Girls aren't intimidating to me, dobe." He looked over Sakura's shoulder to Naruto. "I just don't feel like doing it with them."

Sakura smirked.

Sasuke looked at her. "What?"

Sakura smirked more. "If you don't feel like doing it, then why has Mr Happy there been at attention most of the evening?" She glanced down at his crotch then back up. The erection had fallen considerably, but it had only been a few minutes. Sakura could bet that it wouldn't take much effort to get Sasuke back to hardness.

"Tsch. You're different. I already know you."

That...was all? Sakura felt a little let down and rolled onto her back. She folded her hands over her belly. "Well, I'm glad I'm convenient for you guys."

"Mah, see teme? You made Sakura-chan sad. Don't be sad, Sakura-chan! We both think you're super pretty. And ...um... we're both really glad you didn't throw us out the second you walked out of the bathroom. Tell her, teme!" Naruto reached out to smack Sasuke but he easy blocked it.

"Sakura." Sasuke moved closer to her and put his hand on hers. "I meant that I know how I feel about you. I don't have to get to know you to see if I like you, I already know."

"Yeah and how is that?" Sakura looked straight at Sasuke's blank face. She was so tired of all the work this took. All the bullshit hoops she had to jump through to get him to give her a simple response. "Do you really know how you feel about me? Because Naruto has been saying nice things to me since we were kids. And I think his crush was misplaced but he was always sincere. You? To you sincerity is a liability."

Sakura stared hard at her ceiling. That was a little more honest than she had intended to be. All three were still for a minute and the silence pressed on them. She wondered if she had ruined the whole night.

Finally Naruto moved. Actually he chuckled softly. "Sakura-chan." He sighed. "Well, she is right, dattebayo. What're you gonna say now, teme?"

Sasuke responded by moving to cover Sakura so she had to look him in the eyes. "I like you." He started to lower himself on her ever so slowly. "I like you when we're on the same mission and when we're not. I like you when you heal me and when you're in the hospital bed next to mine. I like you when you flatter me, even though I don't deserve it. I like it when you yell at Naruto, especially when he deserves it. [hey! yelled Naruto] I like you when you have your clothes on and when you don't."

He was less than an inch from her face and Sakura couldn't help the smile that took over her face. She wanted to keep on frowning and fighting him. She wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. But she just couldn't. Damned Sasuke and his damned perfection.

"You know," he smirked. "Naruto hasn't said anything about your tits. They're beautiful, Sakura. Just perfect."

The dam broke and Sakura flooded with warmth. Her smile became a grin and then it was covered by Sasuke's delicious lips. It was a full kiss, sweet and perfect.

When they broke apart Sasuke moved his mouth to her ear and spoke softly, in those delicious low tones that made Sakura wet instantly. "Let's do it. Together."

Sakura flushed. She squirmed and felt a delicious fire begin in her loins. Sasuke moved to look her in the eyes. She smiled broadly. "Okay, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Next chapter, much, much more fun & nasty...


	2. Sasuke

**WARNING: graphic content, adult/mature readers only. In fact some mature readers may decide this isn't for them. Read at your own risk.**

**NARUTO and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sakura was psyched. She was more than psyched. She felt like she had gone all the way through the land of crazy and come out the other side. Everything was so fucking perfect she could spit. But she wouldn't.

Was there anything better in the whole damned world than Uchiha Sasuke's smile?

Sasuke pulled up and sat back on his heels.

"Hey, wait, what's going on?" Naruto looked between the two of them.

"You should know, dobe, you're the only one who's done this before."

"No way! You're really gonna do it?"

Sakura sat up on her elbows. "It looks like it, Naruto." She never her took her eyes off Sasuke. She licked her lips.

"Whoa... Hey, that's awesome, dattebayo! Can I watch?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked at him. There was the matter of what Naruto would do in the meantime. She hadn't really been thinking about him, though. "You want to watch?"

"Well yeah. I mean it'll be a pain to see Sasuke-teme's pasty ass bouncing up and down... but... it's... I mean..." Naruto looked at Sakura's widening eyes and growing frown and swallowed. "You don't watch porn, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Ugh, why I am I not surprised that you do?"

"Sakura-chan, I don't mean to gross you out or anything, but you've already spent the last hour naked with the two of us. We're just in the boring part of the porno, right now."

"Ugh." Sakura threw herself back on her pillow.

"Dobe," warned Sasuke as he rose from the bed.

"I get what you're trying to say, Naruto, but you don't have to be disgusting. We're having fun, okay? Just don't refer to this as porn and I'm fine. If Sasuke-kun doesn't mind, then I don't either."

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Just keep quiet. Don't interrupt. And," he wheeled suddenly on Naruto, "no, and I mean NO comments about my junk."

"Okay, I'll keep quiet, dattebayo! Just let me get a chair, be right back!"

As soon as he left Sakura slid from the bed and stood in front of Sasuke. "You're sure?" she whispered, a hand on his bare chest.

"Absolutely. You?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura.

She smiled and lay her head on his chest. Sasuke chuckled. He bent at the neck and Sakura stretched up for a tender kiss.

She slipped a her hand under the bands of his pants. With her other hand she untied the knot on the belt. She pushed them down so Sasuke stood with only his blue silk shorts on. She was happy to see a bulge growing at his crotch again.

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I heard this might hurt. If it does I want you to tell me, okay?"

Sakura nodded, then stopped. "Hey, how come you know so much about all this but you haven't..."

Sasuke smirked. "Do you remember when the apartment above mine flooded and it kept dripping everywhere so I had to crash at Naruto's for a month?"

"Yeah...ohh." Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh wow, did you guys watch porn together?"

"Huh? What did I miss?" Naruto looked bewildered as he reentered with a chair from her kitchen.

"What you need to know is that he went on a long mission with you and I was bored. So I finally read those Icha Icha books that Kakashi is always reading."

"Oh yeah, that." Naruto laughed and looked pleased that he knew what was going on. "I can't believe you actually managed to read them all the way through. I only have them because of Pervy Sage."

"Tsch, at your house they're the closest thing to literature, dobe."

"Um...okay." Sakura turned back to her bed, hurrying to hide a blush.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Don't tell me you disapprove of the Icha Icha books, too. They're really actually kind of creative." Sasuke smirked.

"Well they're not for kids..." Sakura faltered. Was she really going to admit her dirtiest secret?

"We stopped being kids when we became ninja. Anyway, what's with you?" Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder and turn her a quarter toward him. "Why..."

"Sakura-chan is hiding something!" Naruto laughed. "It's so obvious!"

"Shut up, Naruto, you don't know anything!" Sakura stared hard at her bed.

"I know what it means when you blush like that!"

Sakura's blushed deepened. "Just because you don't know what shame is any more...!"

"Aw, Sakura-chan, don't be like that. You don't need to be embarrassed with us."

Sasuke saw where she was looking and shoved a hand underneath the mattress of Sakura's bed.

"No!" shouted Sakura. She tried to stop him but Sasuke's inhuman speed had him pulling out her secrets all too soon.

"Sakura-chan reads Icha Icha too!" hooted Naruto.

Sakura crossed her arms, half afraid her face would catch fire. "Be quiet" she hissed. It just wasn't fair. She was naked, in her own room and now her shameless teammates knew all of her secrets. It was enough to make a girl consider becoming a nun.

"Tsch." Sasuke passed the books to Naruto. Then he turned back to Sakura and slipped his arms around her. "Have you lost your interest?"

For a moment Sakura wanted to rebel, to push him away and... and what? Everything she had always wanted was right there, embracing her. She pressed her burning face to his chest.

"What is it? Just a minute ago you were telling me it was not a big deal that I'm a virgin. So you've read the same books I have, why is that a big deal?"

"I...I..." How could she explain how many dirty day dreams those awful addicting books had inspired? Could she really tell him her fantasies when he knew exactly what chapter they came from?

"Sakura-chan, if there's something you've always wanted to try I know teme over there would help you out." Naruto smiled. He'd set the books aside and taken up his seat. Was he the only member of Team Seven who wasn't impressed by the books?

"The dobe is right." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura felt herself flush right down to her toes. It wasn't from embarrassment this time, though. It was _that_ feeling again. The one that made her want to melt when Sasuke used _that_ tone of voice.

"Oh really?" She felt her previous determination come back to her. "You want to try me?" She gave Sasuke a heated look, daring him to do his worst.

"First you." Sasuke gave her ear a quick nip and then whirled her around and gave her a little push so she sat back on her bed.

Sakura grinned. "Okay, be that way." She arranged herself so Sasuke stood between her knees. She stared up into his eyes. She thought she might see tenderness but deep in his eyes a storm was brewing. She could almost feel his desire coming off of him in waves.

Or maybe it was her own desire. She tugged on his shorts, carefully. She almost wanted to laugh. She treated it just like a maiden in a story, like there was a snake hidden inside that might bite her if she wasn't careful.

She looked up at Sasuke again, searching for some guidance. His face was a porcelain cast of an ancient god of darkness. His gaze was imperial. She felt like a sacrificial animal, tied to a stake, just waiting for her doom. It was terrifying and exciting.

Sasuke put a hand on one of hers and slowly, slowly guided it inside his shorts. Coarse hairs met her touch and then... Sakura swallowed as her fingers descended on what could only be Sasuke's manhood. As she grasped it she learned some of its dimensions. She licked her lips. Judging from the state of hardness, it was not done growing. But already she was nervous about trying to fit all of it.

And she really wanted to.

She tugged down the front of Sasuke's shorts enough to pull his penis into view. It pointed straight at her, though it curved ever so slightly up. Her excitement kicked up another notch.

Then Sakura leaned forward and kissed it on the tip. A drop of precum hid just inside and she licked it up. Above her Sasuke gasped. She smirked and went to work. She laved the sides all the way to the base and back down. She gently put a hand to Sasuke's balls and squeezed them in time to her work. His shaky breath was all the confirmation she needed that it was just what he wanted.

Sakura ran her free hand along Sasuke's thigh, pushing down his shorts, until she reached his ass. Then she grabbed on and lined her face up with his cock. It wasn't going to be easy. His width alone would stretch her mouth uncomfortably and his length was almost assuredly too much. Well maybe... maybe she could... She'd see about that when she got there.

She pressed her lips to the tip once again and pushed, letting the head of Sasuke's cock glide in, but no more. She felt her lips slip over the mushroom end and kept her teeth very lightly against the skin. Then she pulled out and let go with a pop.

Sasuke groaned.

It was a delicious sound. She wanted to hear it over and over again. She pressed back onto the cock and took a little more than the head in this time. She stroked it with her tongue and pulled out again. Sasuke had put a hand to her head but he didn't push or pull. Looking up, she saw that Sasuke had his head thrown back. She couldn't see the look on his face, but she liked to imagine that his eyes were rolling back.

Time to try it out. She licked Sasuke's length all over again. And then moved to push it in her mouth once more. Only this time she moved slowly, letting it push down her jaw and fill out her lips. As the head hit her throat she concentrated on relaxing. To keep from choking she to had to relax her gag reflex. As she eased the cock in she loaded her senses with the taste and feel of Sasuke's dick. It distracted a little.

She kept herself loose as much as she dared, but couldn't hold out for long. Sakura needed to breathe. Slowly, slowly she pulled herself off Sasuke. She leaned back to catch her breath and looked up at him. Her dark god was smiling his sinister smile.

Before she could return to his cock Sasuke lowered himself to his knees. He pulled her in for a kiss that was both sensual and threatening. Sakura was sure he could taste his own salty tang on her lips but Sasuke gave no notice. He bit her lip lightly and she moaned into his mouth. Then he pushed her onto her back.

Sakura poked up her head and saw down the length of her body just in time to see Sasuke put his face to her crotch. She was about to protest in surprise when he made contact with her heated genitals. "Sasu...ke...KUUUNN!"

With one hand he separated the folds that ordinarily hid Sakura's clit. At this point it was engorged and desperate for attention. He softly flicked it with his tongue and Sakura jumped and bounced on her bed. He laughed to himself and used his other hand to hold her hip in place. From here he could taste every detail. The skin was still abrased from shaving. The moisture that seeped out was thick and heady. The thin trail of pink hair was trimmed and soft and almost tickled his nose.

Sasuke moved Sakura's legs over his shoulders and was rewarded with even more access. It also made it harder to breathe, but he could hold his breath for quite a while. He lashed her clit all the more and enjoyed the heat that blasted him. Even though his ears were muffled by her legs he could still hear her crying out, threats and blessings mixed with his name.

Sasuke smirked and aimed his tongue like an arrow at her opening. One thumb pressed on her sweet bud while he thrust his muscle in as far as it would go. The heat and the savory flavor made him crazy for more. He had to hold the girl tight, though, as she was thrashing like a wild animal. So fucking wet. He was so lost in exploring Sakura's love canal he didn't even notice that she had a hand in his hair and was pulling on it relentlessly. Finally a few hairs came out and he recognized the sting on his head.

With a wet smack Sasuke left his meal behind and stood up. He could feel the wetness drip from his face but he didn't want to wipe it off yet. Sakura looked up at him, green eyes dancing like they had been all night. Those beautiful eyes that made everything else look dead and boring. Sasuke never wanted to look at anything else again. He bent toward her and pressed his lips to hers.

Her arms slipped around him and he whispered, "Lick me clean. This is what you taste like."

A little pink thing darted out and swiped his chin. Sakura mewled and licked more of Sasuke's face in between little kisses. His attention to her as he ate her out made her feel like she was the goddess and he was a laborer offering his services. All of her tender places felt like they were ready to burst.

While Sasuke was servicing her she had caught sight of Naruto. He had an elated look on his face, like he was seeing something he'd always wanted to see. A hand caressed his groin, over his pants, one leg crossed over the other, like Jiraya used to sit. He looked into her eyes and grinned. It had shot deep into Sakura and she realized she hadn't done much for him. So far he didn't seem to want much more than to touch her bottom, but - and then Sasuke had shoved his tongue into her cunt and she couldn't think at all.

Now Sasuke leaned into her and she was licking him clean, like a kitten. She mewled for him when she was done. He rewarded her by licking her lips.

Sasuke stood up and pushed his shorts the rest of the way off and planted a knee on the mattress between Sakura's legs. She scooted back as he climbed over her.

Sasuke settled with a groan over Sakura. His bare length pressed against her moist core. Her breasts pressed into his chest. Sakura gripped his hips with her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She loved feeling his powerful back muscles work as he moved over her.

They shared a long hard look, silent and challenging. Sakura smirked. She wasn't going to give in by so much as an inch. And she was thrilled to see that neither was Sasuke.

He reached one hand down between them and grasped his cock. It was already slick with Sakura's wetness. He knew from putting both his fingers and his tongue in her that her hole was tight. It had never seen abuse like what he was about to put her through. But then he looked into her eyes again, darkened with lust and rich dark emerald made him completely forget his hesitation.

Sasuke lowered himself and angled his hips at the same time. At the moment their lips met the tip of his cock was knocking on her entrance.

Sakura could feel the head of Sasuke's manhood pressing insistently on her. Completely wrapped up in Sasuke she couldn't do anything but encourage him to push in to her. It began to press in, separating and dividing her.

Just the head was in and she felt cleaved. She grunted and panted. Her legs swept over his backside, ankles hooking over his crack. He slipped in another inch and she almost screamed. He was going to split her in half. It was too much, it was not enough. Sakura could feel him shaking around her, breathing heavily.

Sasuke wanted to push in but also wanted to pull back. Sakura had her eyes screwed shut like she was in pain, but her feet were pressing against his ass, pushing him. God she was so tight. It was mindblowing. It was like her pussy couldn't get enough of him, even as it was filled to overflowing. Her hips moved and he felt himself sink in almost to the hilt.

Under him, Sakura cried out. Her head rolled to the side, face clearly in pain.

"Sakura!" Sasuke started to pull out.

"No," she grunted.

"I'm hurting you." He growled.

"No," she repeated. One eye opened and she looked at him fiercely. "Don't you dare stop, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted and it turned into a growl as he slowly pushed in the remaining distance. He could feel the walls of Sakura's cavern part around him, and muscles pressed in to hold him. Sakura ground her teeth and hissed. She wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Fuck me," she hissed.

Sasuke growled. He didn't want to hurt her and he sure as hell wasn't going to be told what to do. He tried to pull back but with Sakura latched on she just rode along.

"God dammit, Sasuke, I SAID FUCK ME!" Sakura moved against him and bit him on the shoulder.

"Ach!" That actually hurt! Sasuke bucked against Sakura and she threw her head back and screamed.

Sakura's tightness increased to a point that almost hurt. And it also whipped him to a froth. It had taken his whole length and then pushed him back a bit. So Sasuke respond by shoving in as hard as he could. The he pulled out and shoved in again.

Sakura danced under him and cried out every filthy word they had ever heard. Her hips rolled and slammed into his. Sasuke realized he could feel his balls bouncing off her ass. Sakura's back arched and Sasuke slipped an arm around her, pressing her to him. At her neck he nipped and licked her sweat.

With every thrust he grunted and Sakura threw her head back again. He could feel the pressure build inside of him. He smiled evilly, face pressed to her throat. If she wanted to get fucked then that's exactly what she would receive. For just a moment Sasuke let his destructive tendencies ride high, allowing himself to feel the dark power of forcing someone to take everything he had to dish out.

This delicious thrill pooled in his guts and below his spine. He was going to pin her down and fill her up. There was nothing she could do about that. He reached back and grabbed one of Sakura's legs. He pulled the knee to the side and now he could press into her with little to stop him. Green eyes popped open and he was deeply glad to see just a spark of fear in them.

One thrust, another, and another and another and then a growl and the pressure descended, moved through his testicles and pumped out of his cock. Sasuke snarled as his body was almost beyond his control. He came and came, filling every last crevice inside his sweet kunoichi with creamy spunk.

Sakura shook under him and cried his name. Sasuke released her leg and she came to lie still as his own shudders calmed down.

Sakura lay flat, eyes open but unseeing. She could admit that it had hurt - a lot - but the pleasure had kept up all of the way. Once it started she had wanted to be filled completely. The pounding Sasuke gave her... it was indescribable. Did she... did she really want it again?

That look he had given her... that seemed to say she was nothing more than an ant before a giant, that look of cold power. That was almost enough to push over the edge by itself. Once he had started to come Sakura already felt so stretched out, so decadent, that she couldn't help but get caught up in his orgasm and she came again.

Now Sasuke was pulling out, penis growing flaccid. He kissed her neck and whispered her name. "Sakura. You are amazing. But you won't control me forever."

Funny, that's just what Sakura had been thinking about him. She gave him a messy grin.

Their slick bodies separated. A towel appeared, the long forgotten towel that had started all the enticement. Sasuke used it to wipe down Sakura, cleaning her thoroughly. He declared her finished with a kiss next to her pelvis.

"Fuck that was hot, dattebayo. God, Sakura-chan you took that like a champ! Sasuke-teme is a lucky fucker." Naruto leaned back in the chair, hands clasped behind his head.

Sakura hummed. She was still high, she could feel it. Two solid orgasms down and she still wanted more. She looked at Naruto and licked her lips. He sat up straight like he had been shocked.

Beside her Sasuke finished wiping himself off. He caught the exchange between his two teammates. He wondered if he should be jealous. He didn't feel it. He kind of... wanted Naruto to know what Sakura felt like. "Sakura?"

She smirked. "Naruto... Would you like to kiss me?" She rolled up to a sitting position.

The blond spluttered for a moment. "Uh... yeah!" He hopped out of his chair and stepped over to the bed.

Sakura held up a hand and gently touched Naruto's face. Her fingertips traced the scars and a thumb caressed his chapped lips. They were full and actually, now that she thought about it, really pretty. She got up onto her knee and put her other hand to his chest. The definition was every bit as nice to the touch as it was to her eyes.

She leaned in as Naruto swept his hands over her waist and (of course) over her butt. She tipped back her head and saw Naruto shut his eyes and move in, already puckering up. She met him with a tiny giggle. They pecked a couple of times before finally working out how to line up their noses and really letting their lips lock.

This time it was Naruto who moaned. Sakura reacted by dashing her tongue across his lips. His moan got louder and Sakura managed to slip her tongue in his mouth. Then he tasted her tongue with his and Sakura moaned. Naruto pulled her close and Sakura thoroughly enjoyed feeling his hardness press against her pelvis.

She began to pull back and Naruto followed, putting a knee onto the bed. "Uh-uh." She waved a finger. "New rule, only naked people on the bed."

Naruto looked shocked for the barest moment and then grinned. "That okay with you, teme?"

"It's not like I own this bed." Sasuke shrugged and moved so his back was against the wall.

Naruto gestured to Sakura. "I mean, do you care if I kiss and touch her?"

"I don't own her either."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke. His arms were crossed, one knee popped up like he didn't give a damn what happened next. She suspected that wasn't exactly true.

"Give it up, teme, I know you care about Sakura-chan."

Sasuke looked between Sakura and Naruto. He seemed to be trying to make up his mind about something. Finally he smirked. "I'd like to see you try and keep up with her."

Naruto laughed nervously. "You'll see, teme." Then he hauled down his pants, shorts and all. Out sprang his hardness and Sakura gasped quietly. It had dark veins and ended in a bulbous tip. Not nearly as big around as Sasuke's, it made up for that by being a little bit longer.

Sakura shivered and her stomach did flipflops. Still, she could feel drool collecting on her tongue. She backed up so Naruto could join them on the bed.

"There see, teme? She can't keep her eyes off my cock."

"I am not going to talk about our cocks."

Sakura settled herself next to Sasuke and beckoned Naruto. When he was close enough she grasped his dick in one hand and then took hold of Sasuke's cock in the other.

The boys snapped to attention immediately. Sakura once again felt like a queen. No, a goddess assuming authority. She felt so powerful she could almost purr. Her eyes slid closed and she ran her tongue along her lips. "You both have beautiful tools. And you both are going to give me pleasure. Right?"

She looked at Naruto. That loving look of admiration was back in place. He nodded like he was in a trance. She looked at Sasuke. That bastard was once again trying to find his rebellious side. She squeezed his cock. He winced and gasped. The look in his eye promised that she would find herself giving him every bit as much pleasure.

A dark, almost evil thought came to mind. Oh but it was so perverted! It could ruin everything, Sakura fretted. But it would be so delicious...

"Eto...Sakura-chan? Hello? You still have your hand on my cock."

"Naruto. Sasuke-kun. We're just having fun, right?" She looked between her two boys. Sasuke stared back, a line creasing between his eyebrows. "So whatever we do, we're all in on it and no one outside of this room has to know what happened. Right?" To get a response she squeezed their respective cocks.

"Uhh... Sakura-chan? You're making me kind of nervous." Naruto's hand landed lightly on the back of hers.

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke looked pointedly at her hand and then back at her face.

"Well..." Sakura couldn't help the grin that was beginning to grow. She was way too taken with the idea to stop, even if both boys ran away screaming. "I've kissed you now. And you kissed me. And I kissed Naruto and he kissed me. The only kissing that hasn't happened..." It was almost surprising her tongue wasn't dry yet, from how much it had licked her lips.

Sasuke frowned and was dead silent. It was almost like she wasn't holding on to his most delicate, private place.

Naruto couldn't even figure out where to start. He gulped and stuttered and blushed and couldn't really even form a single word.

And then, in a miraculous moment, both boys glanced at each other for just a second. They stared silently and just as quickly looked away.

Deep inside the shadow Sakura cackled evilly. Neither had run away, neither was cursing her. In fact, neither had said no. She could work with that.

"It's okay, I just thought 'two beautiful men kissing each other' and thought I'd mention it."

She winked at Naruto who still blushed but smiled back. She gently slipped her dry hand up and down his length. His eyes slid closed and he smiled like a happy boy.

Sasuke was still staring at her with a glare. She smirked at him. Softly she pulled her hand from his prick, a finger trailing the underside from base to head. Only then did he react with a gasp, and then his frown was even sharper.

But she had other matters to attend to. "Naruto? Can I ask you something?" She turned so she was in front of him and didn't have to stretch her arm out to keep caressing his cock.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Why did you only sleep with one girl and then no more?"

Blue eyes popped open. Naruto swallowed. "I...uhm... is that what you want to know?" He finished in a squeak.

"Well, I think it's fair if we're rolling around in bed together. After all you learned about my past with Lee - and why Sasuke was a virgin."

Naruto made a face as he thought about it. "Well... I guess so. But the truth is I'm just clumsy with girls. The one I want doesn't want me."

Sakura was totally confused. Did he mean her? Because her hand was on his cock so that made no sense. "But the girl you did sleep with-"

"Well that's just it. Hinata-" Naruto clapped both hands over his mouth and turned beet red.

Sakura's eyes widened and her hand stopped moving. "You and Hinata?" She choked.

Naruto's hands came away from his face and he looked glum. "Yeah. We started going out a while ago and it took forever to get her to let me touch her, you know? But maybe I pushed her too much when she finally agreed. But she had this idea of what it would be like and I didn't know it! How could I? Mou, I just wanted that beautiful ass... We started out all vanilla with me on top but then I got her to turn around so we could go doggy style."

Naruto sat back on his ankles and didn't seem to notice that he pulled himself out of Sakura's hand. "I'm not really sure if I hurt her or what. But she made me stop and she left. They won't even let me into the Hyuuga compound any more, dattebayo."

He looked so sad. Sakura moved to hug him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Aren't you the one who says you'll never give up?"

He looked up sharply. "Huh?"

"Well is that it, Naruto? One time goes bad with a girl and you're never going to have sex again?"

"Uh, well it was my first time." Naruto scratched his cheek. "I kind of thought I was just terrible. So I bought a lot of porn to learn how to do it right. But then I realized I didn't know anything, so no wonder I screwed it up, dattebayo."

"Ugh." Sakura pulled away. She could just slap her head. Honestly, sometimes she forgot just how dumb Naruto could be.

"Naruto." Sakura took him by the shoulders. "Tonight you can do anything you want to me. We'll figure out the best way to go about it. And then tomorrow I want you to buy a bunch of flowers and take them to Hinata. If you're not allowed to give them to her yourself just give them to whoever answers the door. And then the next day you do the same thing again, and again, and again. Keep taking flowers over until she agrees to see you. And you apologize. You got me? Just say your sorry, will she please tell you what you did wrong."

Naruto was watching her with a growing look of hope on his face. "And she'll talk to me then? Will we be okay again?"

Sakura frowned. If only she could promise that. "I don't know, Naruto. But you should tell her to her face that you're sorry. And if she cares about you at all she should tell you what happened."

"But you're a lot smarter about this than me, Sakura-chan. Can't you talk to her?"

"No!" Sakura straddled Naruto's lap and took his face in her hands. "Look, you have to do the talking to show that you're brave enough to do what you need to do. You care about her, right? Go talk to her." Sakura placed a little kiss on the corner of Naruto's mouth. "Promise me you will."

Against her mouth Naruto said, "Okay. I promise, dattebayo." Then he lay a warm, sweet kiss on her lips. His arms swept around her back, one hand to the small of her back and the other to her bottom. "But tonight?"

"Tonight I'm all yours, Naruto. Well, yours and Sasuke-kun's." Sakura grinned.

* * *

Next up: Team Seven gets truly down and dirty. Expect anything.


	3. Naruto

******WARNING: graphic content, adult/mature readers only. In fact some mature readers may decide this isn't for them. Read at your own risk.**

******NARUTO and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Naruto wasted no time reattaching himself to Sakura's mouth. Sakura moaned as Naruto's tongue assaulted her cavern. She alternately sucked on his tongue and stroked it with her own. She loved hearing him moan. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back. His skin was so warm, like it retained the sun's heat.

Both hands around her butt, Naruto tipped back and fell onto his back. Sakura squealed and giggled as she fell on top of him. She gasped when his legs straightened out. His cock popped up right at her pelvis. She moaned and rolled her hips so she could feel its length slide along her core.

"God, Sakura-chan!" groaned Naruto. His hips bucked as wetness dripped from Sakura onto his eager dick.

Sakura felt like she was torturing herself, just rubbing herself on Naruto's cock without insertion, but the more Naruto moaned under her the more she felt encouraged. Finally his hands caught her hips and held her still.

"Cruel, Sakura-chan! Just cruel! You know I want this in you, dattebayo!"

Sakura smiled. "You know what to say, Naruto."

"Aw man..." he whined. "Please, Sakura-chan, please!"

Sakura caught his lips against hers. Then she angled her hips. With just a look back she caught Sasuke staring at her back end, mouth slightly open. He wanted to see her get violated by Naruto! Her growl turned into a terrific groan that mingled with Naruto's as his prick pushed its way into her.

The thought that she was fucking the heartthrob hero, Naruto, the thought that the beautiful, mysterious Sasuke had just fucked her silly, the fact both of these men were enchanted by watching the other one fuck her... Sakura thought she just had to face facts: She had died and gone to naughty kunoichi heaven.

She had to move slowly or Naruto's cock would slide in too fast and hit the deep end. It hurt when that happened, and in an unpleasant way. But when it was moving in and out the delicious pleasure made her hum. When angled in one direction it rubbed against her clit and when angled another way it pushed a spot deep within her she didn't know she even had.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's ass with both hands and helped her move up and down his rod. She felt terrific. Her juices ran down his balls. When he looked up her pretty tits bounced on her chest as her own hands tangled themselves in her hair. Her head was tipped back and her eyes were closed. Naruto felt like the toughest guy around when he saw that. He hardly even had to anything and the beautiful pinkette was in ecstasy on his cock.

He groaned as she ground her hips against his. He almost wanted to laugh as she danced on him. It wasn't funny, it was just... Naruto gave a happy sigh. He never dreamed he would ever get this close to his teammate. She wouldn't let him date her when they were younger. Back then he didn't understand sex so he just wanted to hold her hand and maybe kiss her. Now he loved her as one of his precious friends and would have been satisfied to just hang out... Life was just so strange.

Naruto's eyes opened when he realized Sakura's bouncing slowed and she had leaned forward. She crouched over him, still slowly rolling her hips over him. Her face hovered over his.

"What is it, Naruto? You faded out for a minute." She whispered.

Naruto tipped up his chin and gave her a kiss. "The truth is, Sakura-chan, this feels nice and all but..."

"Mmhh" Sakura sank into another kiss. She deepened the kiss and held on without breathing for as long as she dared.

Almost a minute later Naruto broke the kiss with a gasp. Sakura giggled. "Can't hold your breath that long?"

"Not without warning!" Naruto squeezed his grip on one of her butt cheeks. Sakura jumped with a squeak.

"Why you!"

"Yeah, me! You said I could do whatever I wanted tonight!"

Uh-oh. "Yeah... I guess I did." Sakura was hoping he hadn't noticed that, it had just sort of slipped out.

Naruto grinned and giggled a little.

"What is it." Sakura was still. She wondered what he was cooking up in his ridiculously perverted mind.

"Nothing that bad, Sakura-chan! Just let me show you." Naruto rolled to sit up and his movement pushed Sakura back to a seated position. He was eye level with her chest.

"Hey teme, you're right, her boobs are really pretty. But Hinata's are bigger."

"Naruto!" Sakura growled and pulled back a fist.

"Okay, okay! Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto put up his hands to fend off her attack.

Sakura eased herself off of Naruto. Feeling him slip out of her made her sad somehow. She couldn't quite describe it. She liked feeling full and didn't want it to stop yet.

But then Naruto was getting onto his knees and guiding Sakura to face away from him, back to Sasuke. When he had her get onto all fours she started to understand.

Sasuke sat cross legged, patiently watching them. Sakura gave him a wink. For just a second she wondered what life would be like tomorrow. Would they all be horribly embarrassed? Would they pretend nothing happened? Would they...? Would Sasuke... her tummy tightened. Would he want to see her again...without her clothes on?

Naruto was poking around her rear end and she stopped thinking about it. They were way too far gone to think about consequences. Have fun now, sort everything out in the morning.

Sakura lowered herself to her elbows to let her ass point upward. The perfect hedonism that she felt was amazing. Her breasts dragged on her sheets and Naruto spread apart her cheeks, fingering her clit.

"Oi, dobe."

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Just what are you going to do her?"

Sakura looked over her shoulder at Naruto. His cock was pointed straight at her... Her eyes widened as she realized he had more than one option. She swallowed.

Naruto pouted. "She said I could do anything."

"And I'm telling you not to hurt her with things she's never done before."

Yet again Sakura licked her lips. She had thought he would want to do it doggy style. But maybe... he wanted _the other thing_? Her vulva tightened and her nipples hardened at the thought. That would definitely hurt.

"I'll be careful, dattebayo. I need to lube up anyway so I thought I would start with doggy style and then try the back door."

"Well that's great for you, but what about her? She's a virgin there. You have to loosen her up."

"Hey..." Sakura picked herself up so she rested on her palms, arms straight. "I'm right here. And I know as much about anal as you do, right, Sasuke-kun? We've read the same books after all."

Sasuke stared at her with a unreadable face. Then he turned his head away with a "tsch."

Sakura shook her head. She'd figure out what his problem was later. "Naruto, I don't mind, but I think Sasuke-kun has point. Please be careful."

"I will, Sakura-chan, I promise!"

Sakura smiled at Naruto and he returned it. Then she had an idea. "Let me move just a little bit, Naruto." She crawled over to Sasuke.

His arms were crossed and his face was set, almost frowning. "It'll be okay, right, Sasuke-kun? After all we're friends." She leaned in close as she spoke and gave the outer shell of his ear a little lick. She reached one hand into his crotch and felt for his penis. It wasn't entirely flaccid but seemed largely lifeless. She wrapped her hand around it anyway and pulsed her grip. Sasuke closed his eyes as it gave an answering pulse. "That's it," she whispered. She gave Sasuke a kiss which he finally responded to.

"We'll do it over here, Naruto." Behind her Naruto scooted over, a little puzzled but happy to get back on track.

Sakura blinked and looked down. One of Sasuke's hands was fondling a breast. In her hand his dick was beginning to respond. She licked her lips and smiled.

Sakura positioned herself once again on her elbows so her butt flew toward the heavens. One arm wedged against Sasuke's backside and one in between his legs so her face was pressed into his groin. She moaned as Naruto once again played with her clit and then stuck two fingers into her cunt. Her juices came to life and very soon he was slowly sliding his length into her.

The feeling was so rich. Naruto grasped her cheeks in his hands as he drove into her. From this angle he could go in all the way. He loved the view. When he closed his eyes he could feel her walls clamp down on his cock. It felt like it was pumping him, demanding more from him. He fell into a rhythm that rocked him to a heightened state. His balls swung back and bounced on Sakura's little button, making her jump and tighten even more.

Maybe this was what Sasuke said when he dared him to keep up with Sakura. Fucking her was spectacular.

As his hips rocked back and forth against Sakura, Naruto looked down the length of her spine. Her head bobbed in Sasuke's lap. No guesses what was happening there. Then he looked up at Sasuke. His mouth was slightly open as he took shallow breaths in and out, eyes almost completely shut.

Just as Naruto noted that, Sasuke looked at him. It occurred to him that he probably had the same look of pleasure on his face. He decided to beat Sasuke to the punch and smirked first.

Sasuke tried to frown and failed spectuacularly. It felt too good. No wonder Lee had completely flipped out. Sakura's administration was expert. It would take a strong mind to hold its ground, and Sasuke had to admit, his was slipping a little. If he didn't work to pace himself she would suck him dry in a minute. That Naruto was fucking her from behind had a weird way of making Sasuke enjoy it even more.

He wondered if this was perversion caused by those damned Icha Icha books. But it could also be his hideous past. People knew he had suffered trauma as a small child and knew he had been exposed to depravity and cruelty as he grew up. But people had no real idea what he had been through. If they found out he had nightmares they acted like they understood, but they didn't know the half of it.

Only his teammates made him feel safe enough to be this vulnerable. Sasuke felt like only his teammates could touch him where-

Sakura moved. It was in response to Naruto moving. Her sounds was muffled around Sasuke's cock. She seemed to be groaning.

Naruto moved a hand so that his thumb pressed on Sakura's little puckered hole. She reacted instantly as her pussy clenched his cock. It stole his breath. He happened to look up in time to see Sasuke press his head against the wall, eyes screwed shut. Naruto chuckled to himself. Everyone got to have fun. Finally.

Naruto had coated his fingers in the dripping juice from Sakura's pussy. He slowed, but didn't stop, his rocking. He began to gently push one finger in past Sakura's brown ring. She bucked slightly and shuddered. He slowed his movements until she calmed down. Then he pushed in a second finger. More bucking. Sakura issued high pitched grunts from Sasuke's lap, while Sasuke hissed and placed a hand on her head.

Sakura panted for a second and then resumed sliding Sasuke's dick in and out of her mouth. She remembered Sasuke's words at the start of the night, "bit off more than you can chew?" and almost laughed. She definitely shouldn't bite right now. But she felt hugely sensitized. Naruto's cock driving to the very end of her pussy over and over was bliss. And now he was opening up her "back door" and there was a new level of pain and pleasure that she was getting to know.

She could feel Naruto tugging on an ass cheek and another finger tip met her rim. She wanted to protest - she was already stretched so far! As the third finger made its way in she gave little shrieks and moans. It made Sasuke's cock bounce in her mouth. She could feel Sasuke's hand on the back of the head as the fingers moved through her hair. He was trying not to push her head down, but obviously he couldn't resist the thought that he could if he wanted to.

Sakura licked his cock and tried to will herself into relaxing. It was hard, the second she let go of the thought the sphincter snapped shut and it hurt again. Naruto was rubbing her ass with his free hand and whispering her to relax.

"That's it, Sakura-chan, just take long breaths and relax."

Above her Sasuke gave a groaning grunt of agreement.

She worked on relaxing, letting her attention to Sasuke slack a little. Tears stung her eyelids as Naruto worked his fingers in and out of her. The awful thing was that she could feel her clit becoming even more engorged, begging for attention, and at the same time her pussy missed the attention of Naruto working her over. It was the most intense, pleasurable torture Sakura could imagine.

And then Naruto eased himself out of her holes. She felt bereft and even let go of Sasuke entirely look look back at Naruto. He had all of his attention on his cock and her ass. He kept a thumb pressed to her ass hole as he lined up his cock. She could feel the head press against her ring. It would not be as simple as just pressing in as with her vagina. The anus required more force.

Sakura turned her head back toward Sasuke's crotch. She had abandoned his prick for the moment but the hand on her head just caressed her. She pressed her lips to his cock and tried to relax. Her ring began to part and she moaned. Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair as if to comfort her.

Naruto felt like he was experiencing a whole new world. The sting and pressure on the head of his cock was intense, but just as intense was Sakura's shaking ass. He could only imagine what it felt like for her as he parted her ass. Her rear hole was relaxing little by little but Sakura had to fight for it every bit of the way. Naruto loved watching the head of his cock slowly disappear into her ass.

The rim snapped shut as the head passed through. Sakura jolted and shook against him. Naruto pressed on, watching himself sink in, bit by bit. It was a magnificent sight. In Sasuke's lap Sakura groaned and sighed.

Naruto kept pushing and Sakura kept taking. There was no bottom this way, no end to how far he could go. And when he finally had nothing else to give her, when her backside kissed his pelvis, he could help but sigh happily.

Sakura felt speared. She felt like Naruto had driven all the way through into her guts, like the head of his cock must be in her stomach. And she felt if there was just one point of pleasure, the lightest brush to her clit or a nipple and she would be lost for good. It hurt horribly but it magnified all other pleasure. Even Sasuke's cock made her drool and her lips buzz.

Sasuke... she had deep throated him a couple of times but couldn't keep it up with Naruto in her ass. He seemed in no hurry, though. His hands were smoothing her hair and her back as if he still worried about the pain. That was kind of him.

Naruto began to pull out, readying for another slow thrust. The ass felt even better than he could have dreamed. It grabbed his entire length, warm and powerful. And Sakura's ass cheeks were fun to hold onto. She really did have a great ass.

Deep in his bliss he looked up at Sasuke and saw the same look on his best friend's face. (Sasuke would never admit it, but that's exactly what they were. Maybe even closer than best friends.) Sasuke always had a lot on his mind. He always acted like he didn't have time for other people. But Naruto understood him. He knew the pain he carried, even if he didn't know the details. And he made damned sure Sasuke knew he would be there for him no matter what.

Naruto hissed and began pushing back into Sakura. He went a little faster this time, loving how her thighs constricted to hold her position. She moaned and that made Sasuke groan. Naruto kind of liked that. They were a little chain of pleasure all because of what he was doing.

He felt Sasuke staring at him, eyes in a haze of lust. Naruto kept his movement while he thought about something Sakura had said. Something about "two beautiful men kissing." N-no...no way. He looked at Sasuke again and saw him looking at his chest. He wasn't...checking him out...was he?

Sakura's walls clenched Naruto's cock and he felt shocked. He pushed in harder than he meant to and slammed into her. She moaned and Sasuke writhed. Naruto saw his lips part as eyes fluttered shut. Then he looked at Naruto, a look that damned near seemed to order "do that again."

Naruto decided to try something slightly different. Instead of withdrawing nearly all the way he would pull out just a few inches and then slam back in. It wasn't quite the same as slamming in to a pussy, it wasn't that fast and hard. As far as Naruto was concerned, it was far better. And Sakura's response was heavenly as her grunts went higher and higher in pitch. But Sasuke was the best. He was twitching like he was being electrocuted over and over and groaning and grunting.

Finally he stopped when Sakura shouted his name. She panted. "Damn it, you're getting the best parts. At least play with my clit while you're at it!"

"Right, sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto looked from the back of Sakura's head to Sasuke. The look on his face made him swallow. He'd never seen anything like it before.

Sakura put her mouth back on Sasuke's cock. She felt like she was going to go insane if Naruto didn't touch her button. She decided it was a wonderful kind of pain, but one that was best mixed with unmistakable pleasure. As she felt him move within her again she felt Sasuke's hand reach for her breast again. Ah, that was more like it. She gave him an appreciative suck.

Then Naruto reach around and put two finger tips to her little button. All of a sudden all of her nerves came alive. Naruto's rod in her ass and Sasuke's tool in her mouth were both instruments of pleasure and she was powerful vixen who commanded them. She moaned happily and let Sasuke's cock jerk into the back of her throat.

Then she felt Naruto slow down. Strange. She felt Sasuke twist in his seat. Very strange. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke leaning over. Naruto was reaching over and to the side of her and...

Oh my goodness. The boys reached for each other...lips first! Sakura watched in fascination as their lips worked against each other, Sasuke even had a hand on Naruto's face, pushing his hair back. She definitely remembered their "first" kiss back at the Academy. That had been horrifying but this... this was tender and full of trust.

She sighed. The boys heard her and broke apart. Sasuke looked like he was thinking of feeling embarrassed. Sakura smiled. "That was just what I thought. Two beautiful men kissing each other is just... beautiful!" Then she grunted as Naruto moved back into place.

Sakura started to head back to Sasuke's lap but was stopped by his hands. "I want to try something. Naruto, follow my lead."

"But I'm not-"

"You'll get to finish. I just want to do something."

Sakura blinked up at Sasuke. What was this evil genius thinking of? He grinned at her. Naruto pulled out of Sakura and she felt even more frustrated than before. Her swollen clitoris was going to make movement difficult.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. "Go sit in the chair again, at the very edge." Naruto scooted off the bed and sat where Sauske told him. "Sakura, go follow Naruto and let him go back in while you're facing me."

Sakura wanted to rebel, but she was also very curious as to where this was going. To encourage her, Sasuke gave her a kiss on the temple. "I think you'll like this," he said.

Yeah well, he didn't have go and get rammed up the ass again while the clit was neglected, now did he? But she went over to Naruto and backed up to him, straddling his lap.

Sakura guided herself down with hands on Naruto's knees. Underneath her she could feel Naruto lining up his pole with her ring.

Once again, the stretching and the pain. Sakura worked on relaxing as she lowered herself. She grunted when the head was in.

Sasuke appeared in front of her and whispered, "that's it. Keep yourself open." That voice. "You are so beautiful." Then he kissed her.

Sakura was aching need as she was completely bared to Sasuke, impaled on Naruto, and desperate for relief. She began rocking on Naruto's crotch and even though her ass hurt there was also a spark of pleasure.

Sasuke smiled at her, that dark smile only she appreciated. Then he got to his knees and put his mouth to her clit, one hand reaching under her to delve for her love canal.

Sakura gasped deeply. Behind her Naruto grunted powerfully and his cock slammed in to the hilt. Sakura tried to hold off, to keep the pleasure going but it was impossible.

Naruto found he had to wrap his arms around Sakura to keep her from flying off his lap. As she screamed and writhed he slipped a hand to a breast and played with a nipple with just made her cry out more. She squeezed him with all her might as she jammed herself up and down. Fuck it felt good.

Sakura felt a majestic orgasm push its way out of her. It was like she was made of light and heat and her skin and muscle couldn't restrain her any longer. Sasuke lapped at her and pounded her spot with his fingers. Naruto held her ass in place like she was on a spit and toyed with her nipple. Sakura had a fleeting thought about her downstairs neighbor who liked to complain when her TV got too loud. Well if she pounded her ceiling with her broom again Sakura would just stomp right back.

But first the pleasure. She couldn't even understand the words coming out of her mouth. Behind her Naruto was cursing freely, bouncing away. She reached her arms behind her head to grab Naruto's. His hands grabbed at her breasts as they swung wildly. With a roar Naruto held her still and emptied into her.

Sasuke was still lapping at her when Sakura felt her heart rate slow to a bearable rate. "Sasuke-kun?"

He pulled away. He was positively drenched. And he smiled.

Naruto's arms around Sakura slackened and she felt him roll his pelvis to pull out. Hard or not, a cock up the ass was not nothing. She hissed as he pulled out.

Sakura tried to stand but somehow her knees would not comply and she toppled over. Fortunately Sasuke acted quickly and caught her. "Don't push yourself so soon. Your nerves are completely overloaded."

Sakura was not in a position to argue. In fact it was nice to have him pick her up and deposit her on the bed. But still, how would he know about overloaded nerves? In Jiraya's books the characters were always ready for the next escapade. Sakura found she was done after only a few different positions.

Sasuke once again dabbed at her with a towel, using considerable care around her abused anal ring. Sakura watched him quietly. Had she ever seen him this considerate before? _Ever?_

Naruto stood stiffly. "I'm gonna wash myself off. Be right back." He all but limped out of the room.

Sakura looked at Sasuke wonderingly. He was wiping her wetness off his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking I didn't finish you off."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Sakura pouted. "It's a bad hostess who leaves a guest hanging."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked. "You couldn't wrestle a kitten right now. Honestly, I'll be fine."

He collected her in his arms and cradled her.

It hadn't occurred to Sakura all evening until now, but she really had no idea what was going on.

What she did know was all that exhaustion that she had come home with after five days out in the field was now dragging her under. Why was the man she dreamed about - and day dreamed about - holding her? Why did he and Naruto come over that particular evening? What were they planning to do after she arrived? What was... what was... what was the question again?

Sakura made herself comfortable in Sasuke's arms and yawned. "I'm not finished with you yet, Uchiha Sasuke. Just you wait. You'll see."

That was possibly the cutest thing Sasuke had ever seen. "I sure hope not."

He grinned a secret grin no one would ever see and he pressed a kiss to the side of Sakura's head. He twisted around to pull back the covers from her bed. They would have to be washed in the morning. For now if they kept to one side they should be able to avoid the wet spots.

He unloaded his princess (he might not say it out loud but in a way he did think of Sakura as "his") onto the middle of the bed. Then he crawled over her to snuggle between her and the wall. Yes, he was ignoring a certain peeved insistence downstairs, but it would go away soon enough.

Naruto returned to the room and was little surprised to find both Sasuke and Sakura already in bed and drifting off. Sasuke smirked and nodded to the light, then he waved the blond over. Well, it was getting late.

Naruto turned off the light and crawled into bed behind Sakura. He pulled up the blanket around him. Then he grinned at Sasuke. "Is she asleep," he whispered.

"Dead to the world."

"Gotta hand it to you, teme, your plan worked out better then I thought it would. I never would have had the balls to follow her to her room first!"

Sasuke smirked. "She would have killed you, dobe."

"I thought you were gonna kill me when Sakura said I could do anything."

"That's because I know your sick fantasies."

"Can't be that sick if you and Sakura go along with them."

"Never said we were all that healthy. We have the same sensei, after all."

"No arguing with that, dattebayo." Naruto lapsed into silence.

Sasuke thought he had drifted off and started to give in to sleep. Then Naruto spoke again.

"Hey... teme, that... you know *cough* that wasn't too bad. Ya know?"

"Aa." He didn't really want to talk about it. But it was actually really nice.

"Cool." Naruto grinned. "After all this she might not kill us if we mention doing it again. I mean, we made her come three times!"

"Damn right we did." Sasuke saw Naruto's hand hovering over Sakura. Sasuke smirked and clapped it with his own hand.

"If you boys are done high-fiving each other like kids in grade school I'll remind you that you're in _my_ bed and in _my_ apartment because that's what _I _want. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Without another word the former students of Team Seven settled down and drifted off to pleasant dreams.

* * *

This is the end of this episode. More episodes possible with other NARUTO characters - assume they'll be as graphic, if not more so.


End file.
